


Satisfied

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Dirty talking Barlow, Finding Neverland - Freeform, Imaginary blowjob, M/M, Masturbation, Musical, Needy Mark, New York, Porny, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...it's been so long since they last touched one another, he could almost cry due to the lack of contact, he can't even satisfy his own needs lately. Eyeing up his mobile, enough is enough, he will get Gary's attention one way or another."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

[Thanks to Mark for posting this beauty I used as my inspiration](https://twitter.com/OfficialMarkO/status/617669651556900864)

 

Pacing around the bedroom, deeply the brunette sighs whilst sitting on the edge of the bed. It's been twenty four hours, maybe even less than that, but Mark's at the end of his tether. If only he opened his mouth, if only he asked to tag along, but no, if he couldn't speak up over Robbie leaving the band in the nineties what was the point now? He shouldn't claim Gary, he  _really_  shouldn't, but when he's left in the dark in this so called relationship (which he sometimes believes is one sided), of course he's going to feel needy. It's been a little under a year since him and Gary decided to see one another on the side,  _friends with benefits_ , so it's not really a public boyfriend kind of thing. Sliding out his mobile, instantly he opens up his inbox and refreshes, he hasn't received a single text since yesterday afternoon when Gary landed in New York and the last message Mark sent was:  ** _"Good luck with the musical, I will be cheering you on from across the waters!!!! You will do great, babe xxxxx"_**

and Gary replied with a simple:  ** _"Thank u :) X"_**

Dropping his head backwards so it makes contact with the springy mattress behind, he balls his hands into fists and hits them either side of his body. "This is ridiculous." Loudly he huffs. Mark lifts his wrist towards his eyes and scans the clock face. It's two in the morning, so that means it just struck nine over there. Just thinking about Gary only angers him, the fact that he just up and went after the tour without even bothering to tell him and Howard where he's going to be spending his break, upsets him even more. The only way he found out where exactly he was, was via twitter. It's not only the anger which continues to rise inside of him, but also the sexual frustration, it's been so long since they last touched one another, he could almost cry due to the lack of contact, he can't even satisfy his own needs lately. Eyeing up his mobile, enough is enough, he  _will_  get Gary's attention one way or another.

\------------

**_{Meanwhile...}_ **

"So we were thinkin-" The sound of a mobile vibrating across the wooden desk, interrupts the chatter around the table. Awkwardly Gary shifts in his seat and stretches his hand towards his mobile, whilst his cheeks furiously burn.

"Sorry." Quietly he mumbles, placing the mobile into his lap, feeling yet  _another_  text vibrate within seconds after the first.

"Is there a problem, Mr Barlow?"

Glancing down at the white screen, he notices the name standing out in bold letters.  ** _'Marko'_**. "What the fuck is he still doing awake? It must be late over there." He thinks to himself. Clearing his throat, he shakes his head whilst stuffing the mobile carelessly into the pocket of his jeans. "No. Not at all, sorry about that."

"Good. As I were saying..." The stand-in director continues to babble on about the scenes, costumes and god knows what else which doesn't concern Gary in the musical. They've been through this for months. "Why am I even here?" The blonde continues to silently quesiton himself. It's not like he's going to be the one wearing a costume and prancing across the stage. No, he's there to write the songs and watch the performance, this is just wasting his and Elliot's time.

_Another text buzzes through._

"So if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." An older looking gentleman nods into their direction. Finally the first part of the meeting is over after an hour and a half and Gary can already feel his eyes begin to get heavier. Hurrying out of the room, instantly he reaches for his mobile.  _Six new messages_. Christ.

"Gaz?" A finger taps his shoulder causing him to swiftly hide the mobile out of sight.

"Y...Yeah?" Forcing out a smile, he looks up at the tall bearded male. It's Elliot.

"Fancy coming to see what's planned for the dance rehearsals tomorrow? Apparently it's important for both of us to be there...At least it will give us a break until the next part of the meeting."

_Important, really_

Scratching the back of his blonde head, softly he sighs trying to pluck up any kind of excuse to get him back to his hotel room. From feeling completely exhausted due to jet lag and feeling extremely curious over Mark's messages, he would much rather spend the remaining time of the night alone in his hotel room. "...Can this wait, El? I'm feeling dreadful and it's awfully important for me voice to get rest. You know how it is." Gently he taps his throat with his fingers, which earns a sympathetic smile from his friend.

_Bloody Mark_

"It's alright, Gaz. I'll let them know, I'm sure they will understand." Patting his shoulder, finally he's left alone again. As soon as Elliot is out of sight, the blonde sprints towards the exit whilst grabbing hold of his mobile once again. The hotel they're currently staying in for the next week or so is just around the corner, so it's fairly easy to walk to by foot, unless the American fans recognise who exactly he is and mobs him, but thankfully America is different to the UK. Glaring down at the small screen which is resting in his palm, he begins reading the messages. They start with a simple:  ** _I miss u...x_  **to a more:  ** _where are u when I need u???? I'm so fucking horny._**  Finishing with a photo of Mark on his knees staring up at the camera. He's seen  _that_  look in Mark's eyes so many times before, staring down at it, he almost stumbles over his own feet.

Gary's cheeks redden and his cock flinches underneath the restricting material. Pushing open the glass revolving doors of the hotel, he doesn't hesitate when dialling Mark's number. After two rings, he picks up. "Mark." Nothing, no answer. "Mark, what are you playing at?! I've just had to ditch the second half of the meeting for  _you_ , what's going on?" Maybe he's thankful for that, because quite frankly he'd rather bash his head against a brick wall if he has to sit another hour in that cramped room with four other sweaty blokes talking complete bullshit. Pushing the key into the door of his hotel room, he's just about to hang up until he hears faint breathing on the other end of the line. "Mark?" Again the blonde tries.

"I'm so pissed with you..." Softly the voice speaks, containing no anger or upset what so ever. Which Gary thinks is strange. How can someone be pissed with the other, whilst speaking so calmly? "...L...Leaving me like that...and not telling mmm...me."

"Mark, you're not making any sense. What's going on?"

"Bastard..." Grunting, heavily he begins to pant.

Feeling slightly worried over Mark's behaviour, he sits onto the bed which is directly next to an open window, cooling down his burning cheeks. That's when it hits him. The last text message he received. "Erm...M...Mark? What are you..." Sharply Gary clears his throat, picturing Mark sprawled across the bed, naked and hard. "...What are you doing?"

It takes a minute or two for Mark to finally answer, but the message is loud and clear. "...Turn on your laptop...and I'll show you." All frustration has left both of their bodies, how can they be upset and angry with one another when all they need right now is the pleasure they've been craving? Scurrying around the bedroom, Gary locates his laptop which sits on the dresser's chair, swallowing dryly he crawls up towards the headboard and pillows on the bed.

"This is stupid." The blonde finds himself mutter, whilst waiting for the screen to load, Mark hums in agreement, but this has to make do. They're both in their early forties and suddenly they feel like horny teenagers all over again. Drumming his fingers against the mouse of the laptop, it takes a few seconds until they're connected and Gary swiftly ends the call on the mobile. It's dark at first, but Mark's face appears moments later in the dim light due to the bedside lamp. "I...I can see you..."

"Good..." Moaning softly, the laptop wobbles slightly as Mark continues to fidget whilst laying on the bed, using the pillows to keep his face in view of the camera. Gary's hand uncontrollably shoots towards the fly on his jeans and he squeezes his cock through his layers. "...Did...did you like my photo...?" Smugly he grins with his eyes closed.

"And you call  _me_  the bastard." Gary rolls his eyes lazily, whilst recalling the photo in his mind. "...I was in a meeting, you know, when I received your texts...what if I opened them during?"

The younger man chuckles lightly, whilst arching his back. "...I would of loved to of seen your face if that happened."

"Wait until I get home, Owen." Gary growls and Mark feels himself almost explode over  _that_.

"Yeah? And what exactly will I expect  _you_  to do?"

Peeling his jeans away from his skin, he kicks them away as soon as they reach his ankles. Sinking a hand inside his briefs, a fist is formed around his throbbing cock. Loudly he groans in satisfaction, finally being able to release himself. "...You're not going to be able to walk for days, t...trust me, lad."

"You're too much of a pus...push over, Barlow. You haven't got it in yer." He sneers through the screen, which causes the blood to rush to the end of Gary's cock. There's nothing more sexy to see on a Tuesday night other than a Mark Owen getting cheeky through a webcam. "Tell...Tell me what else you're going to do. Are you going to use any of those toys you bought...?"

"God, yeah." He almost chokes out, thinking about the things that box of theirs holds. "Gonna cuff you to the bed and whip that sweet ass of yours, until its red and burning. Serves you right for being a bad boy."

Moving his hand faster against his dick, Mark continues to throw his head either side. "...You love me being a bad boy, don't you Gaz? More..."

"I'm going to suck on your earlobe, tracing my lips down to the tensed vein in your neck, moving south and biting one of your nipples-" Pausing for a moment, he releases a throaty groan whilst circling his thumb against his tip, massaging in the pre come. "...Licking down your torso until I reach your navel...Oh fuck, I...I need to see it...Mark!"

Peering through one of his eyelids, thankfully he doesn't tease. Repositioning the laptop, his face is still in view of the camera, but more importantly Gary sees what he's been dying to see and touch for the past few weeks. Mark's hard cock is now present, filling the screen and sending Gary closer to his limit. Seeing Mark's hand frantically move up and down the sensitive skin, only makes him wish he was in the same room as him right now, receiving  _that_  treatment for himself. Mark does a far better job at wanking than what Gary could ever possibly do to himself. "...Continue...so...so close."

"Christ." A bead of sweat forms between his brows as his face continues to scrunch at the pleasure. "Uncuffing just one of your hands, just so I can feel you tug at my hair." Firmly he closes his eyes."...Going to run my tongue up the underside of your dick until I reach the tip. Tasting the pre come against my tastebuds whilst my eardrums fill with your soft whimpers." Even though they're thousands of miles apart, Gary can hear Mark's whimpers and moans, almost as if his imagines have become reality. "C...Cupping...your balls in one hand, my lips cover the head of your cock...letting you sink to the back of my throat."

"Fuck..." Mark curses. "...Am I going to fuck your...your mouth, Gaz?" His eyes stare at Gary's dick through the screen, noticing how big and thick he is (and not because of the position or the size of the laptop screen.)

Grasping the bed sheets with his free hand, instantly his knuckles turn white by the amount of force. "Y...Yeah...you're going to fuck my mouth. Making me gag and I know how much you love hearing that, don't you?"

"...That's...that's not the only thing that I love."

Gary hums knowing exactly what he means. "...Whilst you're in my mouth...I'm going to press two fingers into yours, letting you suck on them in the exact same way as I am your dick, before placing and rubbing them against your hole."

"Oh fucking...h...hell!"

"Pressing one in first...feeling how tight and hot you are...not taking my eyes away from yours...sinking it deeper... before adding another and twisting them to widen you."

"G...Gary-"

"...Thrusting my fingers deep inside of you...hitting  _that_  spot which drives you crazy-"

Mark's eyes widen, then they tightly close again. "...Gary...s...stop...I'm...I'm-"

"Squeezing your balls in my other hand, whilst matching my fingers into the same speed as my mouth is moving against your dick. Hearing you begging me to let you come...feeling your hand wrap around my own needy cock...sending me into the same state that you are in..." Sinking his teeth into my bottom his, the flutters grow in the pit of his stomach, whilst his toes curl. "...Tasting you...and-"

"Oh fucking...fucking hell, Gary!" Throwing his head back into the pillows, Mark violently releases against himself. The thick load filling his fist and spreading across his stomach, as his body shakes and shivers whilst riding out his orgasm. The image alone is enough for Gary to see, copying Mark's actions, finally he lets go, ruining his shirt with the hot sticky mess. Dropping deep into the pillows, feeling completely exhausted and satisfied with his work, his cheeks blush whilst he remains lying there, watching Mark through the screen still.

"A...Amazing..." Gary finds himself pant out through the silence.

"You're...telling me. God, it's been...so...so long, Gaz." Sadly Mark sighs, whilst panting for his breath back. They both should clean up, but they can't bare being apart from one another, even for a few minutes. "...I miss you."

"You...You know that I miss you too. Like crazy and not just because of the sex."

"Really?" Mark sits up in the bed, it's approaching around four in the morning, but he doesn't care. Resting the laptop onto his naked lap, Gary can finally see a clear picture of Mark's face.

"Yeah, really Mark." Swallowing dryly, he runs his tongue across his top shortly followed by bottom lip before speaking again. "...I...I love...you."

Mark's eyes widen and his heart almost breaks out of his chest from hearing those three words, the exact words he's always dreamt of hearing leave Gary's mouth. Never in a million years did he ever expect to hear them directed at him. Seeing the serious look plastered on Gary's tired looking face, he knows it isn't a joke. A beaming smile fills the screens.

"...I...oh gosh. I love you too! So...so much..." Tears fills the younger man's eyes and Gary weakly smiles back, feeling the relief that he's finally gotten it off of his chest. As much as they drive one another up the wall whether it's down to Mark's insecurities or constantly bringing himself down, to Gary putting his career before everything else, it's clear that they would do anything to make the other happy. 

"...I was thinking...maybe I should book you a flight...come visit me for a few days. We can see the show together...if you like?"

"I'd love that." Happily Mark sighs. "...I'd love that, a lot."

"Good...now you need sleep. Look at the mess you've made!" Playfully he shakes his head and softly laughs.

"The mess  _you've_  made, you mean. Christ, you're fuckin' amazing, Gaz. Seriously."

Smirking, gently he sucks his lip. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Too bloody right!"

 

_Maybe distance isn't such a bitch after all._


End file.
